The Forbidden Love
by xXDino101Xx
Summary: Percy and Thalia? Could it be? A story about how they fall and the issues that come with it...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~ I wrote this a long time ago. At some point I am going to rewrite this chapter. But, if you want the full story as to why I didn't write for a long time, please go to chapter two. **_

I stop by the tree. My favorite tree in the world that had kept me alive. I touch the trunk softly, feeling the rough bark against my hand. I sigh and turn to look at camp. The campers are busily running around like there is no tomorrow. I smile. As I feel a hand on my shoulder I quickly turn around starling Percy.

"Whoa!" he says backing away a little.

I laugh, "Did I scare ya seaweed brain?" I say sticking out my tongue at him.

"No! Its just you turned around quickly and…. Your spear almost got me," Percy stumbles.

"Um, Percy? I don't have a spear on me at the moment?" I say biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"I uh…. Hey look! Grover's coming!" he tries to distract me.

"Hey Grover," I say as he reaches us.

"Hi. What are you guys up too?" Grover asks.

"Oh just talking…" Percy says. I can tell he doesn't want to bring up the moment we just had.

"And I just scared the crap out of Percy," I say beaming.

Percy curses, "I thought she was going to eat me! Or bite me! Or something!" he says trying to defend himself.

"Sweet ol' me? Never," I say grinning.

"Ha ha so explain last night during capture the flag when you slammed into me with you shield. You were on my team!" Percy says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Um… Whoops?" I say shrugging helplessly.

"Whoa guys! Stop!" Grover pleads.

"Well whatever. I've got to go… uh…. Clean my cabin…" Percy says and starts walking down the hill.

"I better go see whats up," and Grover follows Percy.

I sigh and sit on the grass when I feel another hand on my shoulder.

I turn around slowly.

"Thalia, do you like Percy?" Juniper says sitting down beside me.

"Yeah…" I reply

"I mean do you have a crush on him?" She says rolling her green eyes.

I blush, "That noticeable?"

"Yeah to girls like me," She laughs a little, "I think he has a crush on you too"

"Nah I doubt it," I say looking down at Percy and Grover talking at the bottom of the hill.

"I'll prove it. By tonight at dinner I'll tell you," and with that she poofs in a green mist


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am oh-so-sorry that I have neglected __The Forbidden Love_. _I had written this story a long time ago and had almost completed it. After FINALLY checking my email and seeing that some people enjoyed __The Forbidden Love__, I went to see if I could find the story to update (Like I said, wrote the story a long time ago), but, then, as I looked EVERYWHERE on this stinkin' computer… I couldn't find it. So, I'm going to rewrite it. I think I'm going to leave chapter one alone… for now. Those of you who are curious as to why I didn't update, well, it's time for a little story: The whole reason as to why I posted this in the first place was because my friend asked me to. I just found a random document on my laptop and posted. She said that it was quite dry, I agreed, so I didn't bother to use this account anymore (she helped me make a new one) and didn't bother to check my email that I used to make this account. Well, after I was trying to make an account on some other site using the same email, I saw a review notice. It was a review from stacy1403, saying, "cool, more?" After seeing that I have 15(!) reviews, I decided to start this story up again. I am going to attempt to remember where this story was going. If I remember correctly, it was going to be a short story, about 3-7 chapters long(?), in the POVS of the lovely Thalia and Percy. (This author's note is getting kind of long :P) I really do not know what the plan is now… I think I'll just go with the flow. I will update as much a possible, but, as you know, I do have a life including school and homework. (If this doesn't really make any sense, it's because I'm writing this at 1:15 in the morning. Couldn't sleep.) Hopefully my writing skills have improved from 4 years ago, but, if they haven't… that would be very depressing. I want to say thanks to the following people: __animefanx10001__, __I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty__, __TheFallenFool__, and __bluelightningbug__ . These reviews really have stood out to me. After seeing 60(!) emails just for __The Forbidden Love, __I am quite happy.. Seriously, this has made me so pumped that I am actually writing this before I get any rest. I am also sorry that the last chapter was __**VERY**__ OOC, and this chapter may be too. I seriously hope that you guys will like this chapter._

_Notice: As I have said above, I am writing this very early in the morning. Grammar, spelling, and punctuation may not be correct. Please don't hate. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any PJ&O. That would be Rick. _

Chapter Two~ Juniper Spies ((That makes it sound like a little kid show o-o))

**POV- Juniper**

After talking to Thalia, I quickly tail Percy and Grover.

"Perce… You _need _to tell her!" Grover whispers loudly to Percy.

Percy quickly covers Grover's mouth, face becoming a crimson red. "Be quiet! I don't want everyone to know!" He hisses to Grover.

Grover slightly rolls his eyes as he pries Percy's hand off of his face.

I refuse the urge to ask them questions; _Tell who? Tell them what?_ I _really _want to go up to them and ask, but then they'd know that I was following them and they'd be more cautious and then I could never give Thalia any evidence.

"Well, I have sword practice. See you at the dock later?" Percy says.

"Yeah…" Grover says somewhat quietly, "Think about it, okay?" Grover holds out his hand, handshake way, and they do this handshake, hug, slap on back thing.

"Whatever, G-Man…"

** Later On **

After Percy's lesson (no evidence observed) Percy starts walking towards the dock, deep in thought.

_I wonder if he's thinking about Thalia, _I think to myself, _they'd be _soo _cute together!_

Once he reaches his destination, he sits down the wood and looks off towards the distance. About a few minutes later, Grover comes trotting down and awkwardly sits down.

"Hey G-man." Percy says as Grover pulls out a tin can from his bag.

"Hey," Grover takes a bite, chews, then swallows, "Sooo…?"

"Grover, stop trying to play matchmaker."

"Well, I have reason to believe that Thalia likes you too."

Percy snorts, "That, my friend, I doubt."

"Seriously! I _know _she does!"

Percy gave Grover an amused face, "Guess you're going to have to prove it, Goat Boy."

Grover quickly stood up, "I will! I will prove to you that Thalia Grace does like you!" with that, Grover marched away, a determined set on his face.

I've got an idea.

Leaning against a wall, I keep a look out for Grover. Then he's walking past me, that determined look still occupying his face.

"Grover!" I call, walking over towards him.

"Cannot talk now, Juniper. I am on a mission to prove something to Percy."

"They'd be so amazing together, wouldn't they?"

"How- whatever. Obviously you know." Grover thinks for a moment and then I can basically see a light bulb turn on above his head. "Hey! I got an idea! Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." I know what he's going to ask.

"Can you find out if Thalia-"

"Likes Percy?" I interrupt him. "She does. In fact, I was on my way to find evidence that Percy likes her too. I'm guessing he does?"

A nod of a head is my answer. I start going into girly mode; I jump up and down, squealing with delight, and clapping my hands. "YES! I _KNEW_ IT!"

Grover has a smile on his face. It's time for dinner. Quickly, I kiss his cheek and race off to go tell Thalia.

_A/N- _

_I know… another author's note?! I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted it to be Juniper spying on Percy and Grover and stuff. It's kind of important… I also have the most _wonderful _idea. How about as an apology, I will have a contest? A contest to have a character that one of you has made to add into this story? Tell me if you want the contest! I will be working on chapter three also, hopefully that will be done soon. That's basically it… Review? Maybe you guys have ideas to make this story better? Or just ideas for the story? Maybe a truth or dare scene?;33_

_~Dino_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N~**__ Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. Long story short; my computer got taken away. Anyhow, I have now updated my bio… YAY! So I am going to write another A/N after this suspenseful chapter ends and I dunno how long it's going to be…. My rough draft of it is like…. Three and a courter pages long? Defs going to rewrite. So yeah…. G-man, Pierce, Thalibear, and Juni are a tad OOC in this…. Okay, okay! MORE THAN A TAD! Sorry that the chapter is sort of short… I wanted to keep you guys hooked… and it ended up like… and page and three/fourths long. (I don't even know if I got that right o-o. I'm like writing this at 3 am… so like sorry about spelling and/or grammar and/or crappiness of story. _

_Shout out to the following: PugLover830 for dealing with my craziness/weirdness during our PMs, animefanx10001 for like typing this HUGE review ;3, and berryball for giving the review of "oh"… Mind telling me what that was about? xD_

_Disclaimer: I. Am. Not. Fudgin'. Rick. Depressing life story…_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Chapter Three- Suspense**_

**POV- Grover**

Juniper suddenly kisses me on the check and ran off. I stood there for a few moments like the dumb satyr I am, blushing slightly, trying to figure out what exactly that kiss meant, and right when I was about to raise my hand to touch my cheek where she had pressed her lips against my skin… I snapped back into reality. After looking about to see if anyone had witnessed that, I ran off to tell Percy that he had lost our little dispute. I had proven him wrong. HA! Take THAT Seaweed Brain!

**POV- Percy**

After scrapping all the good parts of my meal into the fire (hope the gods like Mexican), saying a small prayer to my father, I sat down at Cabin Three's table, preparing myself for another lonely meal. After eating half of my taco, Grover sits down across from me, a stupid grin on his face like he had just won the lottery.

"I told you so," he said.

**POV- Thalia**

I sit at Cabin One's table thinking about how Juniper is totally not going to show up because Percy totally does NOT like me. I mean… there is _nooooo_ way. It's impossible, completely and utterly impossible. As I take my first bite of taco, I see a green poof out of the corner of my eye. There she is, sitting next to me.

"Juniper," I say, a little surprised, but I quickly recover, " I do admit, I'm a tad surprised. I didn't expect you to show. I mean, normally when someone fails, they try to avoid the person they were trying to prove wrong. So you like telling people you fail or something?" I tease, knowing that she gets my suckish humor and won't take offense, I had said this facing forward, but now I turn my head to look at her.

She sits there, legs crossed, head resting in her fist, smiling at me like she knows all the secrets to the world. Suddenly, an excited gleam appears in her emerald eyes and she poofs, reappearing across from me, leaning forward, chin resting on both of her fist.

She tucks a lock of green hair, juniper twigs with juniper berries braided in, and her grin widens, "Thali, dear, really. If I had 'failed'," at this she makes air quotes, "I wouldn't have shown up. No sire. It is _you _who had been proven wrong."

_**A/N~ **__do you hate me right now? I bet you do ;3 MRAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Anyhow, I am not going to bore you with the story of why I didn't update FOREVER. If you really want to know… uhm… PM me I guess? Anyhow, I have decided to do the OC Character Contest. YAYAY!_

_About this lovely contest_- _Meow. Okay so, you are to make an OC that you want to put into this VERY lovely story. I will chose one and whoever I chooses OC will become a character. YAY! _

_Rules__-_

_1. Include the needed information._

_2. One entry per person please._

_3. Do not be mean or judge other people's entries. First of all, it is just plain mean and second of all, we are all different, therefore we have different tastes. Deal o-o_

_4. You must put in your thoughts and/or things I should change about The Forbidden Love (Examples of change: different approach to the characters so I can write them better, a way to make my writing style better, to add or remove characters, do a fun scene/chapter/thingy, ect.)_

_5. Be awesome and creative :3 Oh, and... HAVE FUUUUUNNNNNN._

_6. This is not really a rule... but... Please keep in mind that I AM going to choose the most creative OC but I am also going to try to find the one that fits into the story the best... Does that make any sense?_

_Needed Information__-  
(*=needed)(This is only for the OC character... not... you? So don't go telling me your name and age or whatever)  
*~Name  
~*Age  
~*Looks ((Eye, hair, skin color, haircut/style, face shape, ect) I atleast need the first three)  
~*Parents  
~*Weapon of choice (If you want, it could be their power...?)  
~Crush/boy or girlfriend (I can also make up an oc with you for your oc's crush/boygirlfriend)  
~*Hobbies  
~* Personality  
~How much you want them in the story(... like just a peek... or what?)  
~Summery of Character  
~(anything you want to share about your character)_

_Hope you participate in this contest… I mean, after all, it is for you guys…_

_Review please :33 Reviews make me happy and excited at make me want to write more. _

_Toodles ;33_

_Much love,_

_Dino_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N~ **__Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! I've been really busy lately. I haven't exactly been going to school and I'm grounded from my computer and phone. I've been sneaking on though. I finally have a chance to type this up. I really have no idea how this is going to go down. I'm going to surprise myself too. Haha. So, I'm kind of failing at keeping up with this story, it's just… I've been trying to figure out things and also I have a new story on fictionpress. I'm actually writing this before midnight, so grammar and spelling should be better. I really have no idea what to say besides sorry and the winner of the OC Contest will be announced in chapter 5. If you have not entered yet, either look at chapter three or my bio for the rules. Oh, just a fair warning, there is probably going to be some cussing in this chapter._

_Person of the Week: Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos._

_Song of the Week: (I'm not usually going to announce it on here, but since this song is sooo AMAZING and by a sexy bastard, I'm just going to say it ;3) Caves of Ice by Destery Smith._

_Disclaimer: I am not Rick, although I wouldn't mind being him ;3_

**Chapter Four- Reviling the Warning**

POV- Juniper 

I just can't help it. I get extremely girly. I start giggling at Thalia's expression.

"What did you say?" Thalia asks, turning a tad red, but not for the reason I think.

"I'm saying that Percy likes you, _duh,_" I say, grinning like a fangirl.

Thalia's eyes turn to slits and she slowly rises from her seat, "Percy. Does. Not. Like. Me!"

"Thalia? What's wrong? I thought you would be excited…?" I say quietly, having no idea why she was so upset.

"This cannot be happening! Percy _can't _like me!" Her eyes fill with tears and she runs away.

"Thalia?!"

POV- Thalia

This cannot be happing. It just can't. Percy and I cannot be together. I run into the woods, not caring that monsters are lurking around, waiting for some yummy demigod flesh and I don't even have a knife on me. I crash through the woods, upset as Hades. By the time I reach a clearing, I'm scratched head to toe. I sit down on a nearby rock with a heavy sigh and burst into tears. I cannot help but think of the past nights and the dreams I've been having.

_I arrive at the old house, scared like never before. I can't even think about what could await me inside. Zeus is very mad, as is Poseidon. Percy and I weren't supposed to be together, but, we didn't care what would happen to us once the gods found out. I walk up the stairs of the porch and stand in front of the old, peeling door. Slowly, with caution, I turn the handle and peer inside. I see a figure sitting in a surprising new looking chair. It's Zeus. _

"_Come in," he says grouchy. _

_I walk towards the figure until I'm standing in front of him. "Uh, hey dad?"_

_He narrows his eyes until I can't see them. "You shouldn't be greeting me with such casualness. You are in very big trouble, Miss Thalia."_

_I look down, knowing that he didn't understand I was trying to hide my fear, "Yes sir. I know I am…"_

"_You have no idea what you have caused. You and that Jackson boy are causing quite the ruckus. I'm afraid you are either going to stop seeing this boy as a, what do they call it? A boyfriend, I suppose, and only view him as an ally. If you do not, I fear that you both shall be killed by the Olympians."_

_I finally look up at him. "Why is this a bad thing? What could possibly be so wrong?"_

_He sighs as if he didn't want to discuss this, "If you were to, er, make love with Mr. Jackson, and you were to be with child, you have no idea how powerful that child would be. It would be completely dangerous to the Olympians if it were to get in the hands of the enemy."_

_I blush a little, "Father, I assure you that Percy and I will not be having sex. That's just embarrassing." Then I look down, knowing what I was going to say next would possible end my life right then and there, "The truth is, I can't leave Percy… at least, not yet. I love him."_

_Zeus quickly stands up and roars, "YOU WILL STOP SEEING HIM!"_

"_I can't! I LOVE HIM!"_

_Zeus's face grows dark with anger and lighting crackles in his beard. I cover my head and then- _

I would wake up. There's no denying it, this dream is a warning from my father. If I were to date Percy and fall in love with him, not only would he and I be in danger, but the Olympians would be too. As would the world.

I stare down at the ground, deep in thought. If Percy were to approach me, I was going to have to ignore him. Although it breaks my heart, I want to keep him safe.

POV- Percy

I look over at Grover. "You have got to be shitting me. Are you serious?"

"Yep. She's, like, totally into you." He says with a small laugh. "You should talk to-"

He was interrupted by Thalia rushing past us towards the woods, on the verge of tears.

I stare, eyes wide, "What the Hades?" Grover and I look at each other.

"Well, what are you doing sitting here? Go comfort her, Romeo!"

I gawk at him until the words sink in. I run after her.

_**A/N~ **__Well, although it isn't too long, it's longer than the last chapter. I'm going to try to update soon, but, considering my situation right now, I cannot make any promises. Remember to enter the contest (Rules in chapter three and in my bio) and review!_

_XOXO_

_~Dino;3_


	5. Chapter 5

**4/17/13**

Hey, so IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! But this isn't going to be chapter five. I kind of got lazy then I started homeschooling and I basically have to catch up on two terms worth of work and I only get August off D; Also, my best friend and I are no longer friends. It's making me sort of depressed even though I'm the one that called it off… it's a long story that I'd rather not talk about quite ready to talk about it. Then my mom kicked me out and I'm now living with my dad for a while. Tuesdays I have church, Wednesdays I have consoling and youth group. I've been really depressed lately and I basically only have one friend now in real, which sucks, but thanks to those who have been PMing me. Anyway, I have a serious case of writers block and whenever I actually do get an idea, it's either late at night and I can't get up, or during my homework. It sucks, majorly, but I am planning to finish up the chapter soon. Maybe today? Anyway, I would give you guys a sneak-peek at the chapter, but my computer's all messed up and it won't let me access my personal account, which sucks because I have all my writings on there. But, some good news, I'm getting a new laptop! WOOT! Again, I am soooo sorry and I will work on chapter five as soon as I can. **Anyway, the winner of my OC Contest is…. DUMDUMDAAAA!... Bookwormgirl2! **I'll show you guys the character profile next chapter :3 (actually, it's now down below xDD haha)

Again, I'm sorry. The chapter will hopefully be up soon.

**4/18/13**

Um… yeah, I was planning on starting chapter five today… didn't happen. My dad didn't wake me up before he left so I have a very late start on homework. Then he called me about 5 times and yelled and cussed at me. :\ Anyway, my dad told me that he and my mom talked and I would be staying with him for another week. Not happening. So, unless I can go to my mom's, I'm hopefully going to my friends. I just can't handle my dad. So, I have no idea when I will be able to finish chapter five. D; I'm sorry guys. I think I finally got over my writers block and the new laptop should come today or tomorrow. My arm itches. Anyway, I should know if I can go to my friend's by at least 4 pm. 2:44 right now. UGH! (I bet you guys don't even care xD whatever) So, yeah :3 OH and I have the OC Winner Profile. Here it is;

Name: Marisa Garcia  
Age:13  
Looks: Electric blue eyes, raven black hair, tan-ish skin tone, hair cut that frames face(Ya know that haircut that most anime boys have? Like Mukuro Rokudo from Reborn! that one.)  
Parents: Athena, Detective Noah Garcia, Venice Garcia(stepmom)  
Siblings(I thought I might add that she has step siblings):Daniel Garcia, Tailyr Garcia  
Weapon of Choice: A necklace with a dragon curled around a blue orb that transforms into a scythe.  
Crush or BF/GF: Nico.  
Hobbies: Reading, drawing, reading, manga and anime, writing, observing  
Personality: Extremely anti-social with anyone she's not friends with, bookworm, smart, sarcastic, pessimistic, tomboy, secretly a romance freak, often speaks what's on her mind w/o realizing it, perfectionist, rock-o-holic, randomly gets very energetic.  
How Much You Want Them In Story: A big part would be nice but its ok if it's a small part.  
Summary: Marisa has spent most of her time alone since her father was away on a case most of the time but the times she spent together with him she loved and cherished. When he decided to get married when she was 6 she was surprised but kept it hidden. After her father got married she met her step siblings which she figured were alright but she secretly despises her step mom for taking away her age 10 she spent most of her time alone and isolated herself from the world. Later on, she would find out she was a half blood because an evil spirit had taken over her step mom and had tried to kill her so she went to camp half blood.  
Extra: Birthday is Nov. 1, Annabeth is like a mom to her, is Nico's stalker, slowly starts to let others into her world after getting to camp and even more after getting together with Nico.

:D I love Marisa. I seriously have the perfect way to introduce her! Lawl. TEEHEEEEE.

(Lol, my dad's calling me. He says he's sorry. Lawl.)

Maybe I can do some writing today… teeheee ;3 he said if I did at least a couple things he'd be happy :D

Anyway, I will try to write the chapter as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N~ **__I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's been a very crazy couple of weeks. Anyway, all of the reasons and the winner and character profile is in the last chapter. Even though this says it's chapter six, it is actually chapter 5 in the story. _

_**Person(s) of the Week**__; __**1L2Y3R4A **__and __**Bookwormgirl2**_

_**Disclaimer; **__I do NOT own PJO…. The sad truth is that Rick does. D; (Lawl)_

_Chapter Five- Just Some Introducing_

**POV- Marisa**

I push through the thorns and branches, looking all around for the boy of my dreams. His dark hair and eyes just make me melt. _Oh, who am I kidding? _I think bitterly to myself, _Nico would never go for me. _

After a few more minutes of getting scratched up (and thinking about Nico), I see someone with dark hair kneeling by a small river. _It's Nico! _I say as I quickly hid behind a bush. _Idiot! Go talk to him! _I build up my courage and rush towards him.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever. First of all, it wasn't even Nico. Second, I'M ANTI-SOCIAL and I brought too much attention to myself.

"Nico!" I call as I push through the rest of the thorns and bushes. The person with dark hair turned. I blushed a crimson. "Oh… um… hee… s-s-sorry?"

She gave an awkward smile, then glared at me a little, "Who are you?"

I quickly run my fingers through my hair, as I do when I'm nervous. "Oh… um… I'm… Ma-ma-marisa." I say as I bounce on the balls of my feet.

The girl considers me with a cold stare. She takes in my electric blue eyes (much like her own), my raven hair that frames my faces, pulled into a low pony tail, and my tan-ish skin (scratched to Hades), dark skinny jeans, my old Beatles shirt, and blue converse. Her eyes rest on my necklace, making me uncomfortable. It is a dragon curled around a blue orb. It's my weapon of choice, mainly because it changes into a scythe.

Her eyes slowly soften and meet mine. "Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus." She holds out her hand.

"Marisa Garcia. Daughter of Athena." I take her hand and we shake.

"So, what brings you into the fore-" She's cut off by a loud snap of a branch. We both whirl around and find ourselves face-to-face with non other than Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon.

_**A/N- **__I know it's not much, but, I wanted to introduce Marisa and keep the story rolling. ATLEAST IT'S SOMETHING! Please don't kill me! Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Yippee for Bookwormgirl2 who won the contest and thanks to those who entered. I hope you all know that it was quite hard to choose a winner D; _

_Anyway, love you guys and thanks SOOO much! _

_Meow__ =^_^=_

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_~Dino ;3_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N~ **__So. I finally got this chapter up. Sorry it's been a long time. I've been having some issues. I'm back with my mom, my friend who was in that big fight is now my friend again, and I'm still behind in school. Yippee. -.- Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't want it to be like… I guess choppy? Well. Anyway, hope you like it. :3_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Curse you Rick. -.-**_

_**Chapter Six- Falling Apart.**_

**Percy POV-**

I finally crash through the woods to an opening and find myself facing Thalia and some other girl. Thalia gives me a cold stare and the other girl stares down at her shoes. I take in the girl standing by Thalia. She's pretty. The things that stand out most are her necklace, a dragon wrapped around a blue orb and her eyes. They're an electric blue, just like Thalia's.

"Um, hey?" I say with an awkward wave.

Thalia glares at the ground, refusing to look at me. "Hey. This is Marisa. Daughter of Athena."

"Oh. Hi, Marsia. Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, son of-"

Marisa cuts me off. "I know exactly who you are. The great son of Poseidon. The guy who seems to save the world all the time, no?" She glares at me, her words sting. This is not how I want people to think of me. The gods' little good boy who gets all the glory.

"Um…" I really have no idea how to reply to this.

Marisa's gaze softens, as does her voice. "Sorry. I don't have great people skills." She goes back to staring at the ground. "Uh.. . I have to go." And with that, she's off, fighting her way through the branches.

"Might I say, that was weird." I grin.

But, my grin slowly fades as I see the expression Thalia is giving me. A look of pure annoyance, if not hatred. "Why are you here, Percy?" She says it with venom.

"I.. um… wait… I saw you crying and I was just making sure you were okay…?" This is weird. Just this morning, we were joking around, now she's trying to murder me with her eyes.

"Well. I don't need your help, Percy. You don't always have to be saving someone. Seriously. Think I can't protect myself? Solve my own problems? Huh?"

I throw my hands up. "Whoa, Thalia, calm down. I never said _any _of that!"

"Well, you may have not said it, but everything you do suggests so. Stop trying to be the big hero with me."

I start getting angry. She knows perfectly well I'm not trying to be the big hero with her. I see it in her eyes. "I'm trying to be a good friend! I'm trying to show you…." No, it's obvious that she doesn't like me. Grover must have played a trick on me.

"Show me what?"

"Never mind. It's obvious you would never like the idea." With that, I start walking back to camp.

**Thalia POV-**

I stare at where Percy left. I stare at it for what seems like hours. I was cruel and I know it. I just… I guess I was trying to protect us both from everything.

The thing that hurts the most is that he didn't tell me that he likes me… he almost did. I know it. But he thinks now that I could never have those feelings towards him.

I bit my lip to contain a scream. How could we just be joking around this morning? How could I have found out that Percy likes me, just a few hours ago? It seems like years later from those moments. Now all I have is my thoughts, which seem to want to make me feel even worse than I do.

I plop down on the ground with a sob.

_**Love you guys. Thanks for reading. Please review?**_

_**~Dinooooo 3**_


End file.
